


Unwelcome Surprise

by Guanin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny AU based on the promo clips for 1.12. *Spoiler Alert*</p><p>Instead of Harvey, Jim finds Oswald in the holding cell at the precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an exchange with gobblepotfans on Tumblr.

"Jim!"

Jim looked toward the direction of the voice as he entered the precinct, spine already chilling as he recognized that distinctive tenor. Oh, shit it was him. Cobblepot was in the holding cell. Why was he in the holding cell? Not that it required a great stretch of the imagination to imagine a dozen crimes he could have committed to get himself in there, but every time that Jim saw him, his life got another shade of fucked up. 

Cobblepot was watching him expectantly, eyes begging him to come to him, one of which was sporting a black eye. Regretting it already, Jim walked toward him, wondering what fresh calamity would ensue from this latest encounter.

“I’m so glad to see you,” Cobblepot said, smiling in relief, face pressed against the bars.

“How did you end up in here?” Jim asked. “And how did you get that black eye?”

“This? One of the officers who arrested me punched me. I don’t know why.”

Harvey would probably argue that Cobblepot deserved it, and, considering that Cobblepot had been beating up someone when Jim had first met him, he wouldn’t be wrong, but police brutality was still not okay. 

“As to your first question,” Cobblepot continued, “I’m afraid that I don’t know the answer to that, either.”

“What do you mean? They didn’t give you a reason for arresting you?”

“Not exactly. They booked me for resisting arrest, but I didn’t do anything, I swear.”

Somehow, Jim doubted that.

“I can only speculate,” Cobblepot continued, “that they were paid by someone to put me in here.”

“Who?” Jim asked, frowning. “Falcone?”

“No. I don’t think so. He and Maroni are at peace. There’s no reason for him do this. Please. I just want to make a phone call. I’m sure that Don Maroni can straighten it all out.”

They hadn’t given him his phone call, either. Of course not. 

“Alright,” Jim said. 

It wasn’t like he was doing Cobblepot any special favors. He had a right to a phone call, after all. He got someone to open the cell door and let Cobblepot out. 

“Thank you so much,” Cobblepot said as Jim led him to the phone. “I really appreciate this. If you ever need any help with something, anything at all, you can call on me.”

“Yeah,” Jim said noncommittally. 

He didn’t need any favors from the mob, thank you.


End file.
